


early morning drive

by ledara



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, this is really cute oh god, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledara/pseuds/ledara
Summary: archie and jughead make a rest stop on a road trip





	early morning drive

jughead snoozes in a happy little catnap, archie humming a soft original tune. it’s 6 am and it’s warm and they’re going to get apple cider donuts for breakfast and all is well. 

jughead thinks that maybe this is what heaven is like. 

they pull into the rest area, archie having driven for the last 6 hours. jughead loves midnight drives in the passenger seat, and archie was too indulgent to deprive him of that. so he took the wheel as jughead pointed out the stars through the open roof window in a quiet excitement rarely seen from him. 

the cold night air had been exhilarating, and archie knew the exhaustion now was entirely worth it to see jughead’s face light up beneath the stars and moon. 

the car engine putters to a stop, and jughead wills himself to move from his comfortable curled up position. it takes an embarrassing amount of effort. 

he stretches his arms above his head, shirt lifting slightly to reveal toned stomach. 

he opens his eyes, glancing at his boyfriend. archie is looking at him appraisingly. 

"what?" he asks, immediately defensive. 

"nothing. it’s just—. you’re so pretty, is all," archie smiles at him, his eyes soft with a faraway glaze over them. 

"stop," jughead blushes, cherry red from the single compliment. 

"i like you a lot," archie informs him. 

"miss me with that mushy bullshit," jughead says, opening the car door. he starts to climb out. 

"how did i get so lucky? you’re so wonderful. i love you."

"that’s gay!" jughead declares, slamming the car door shut to punctuate his point. he walks around the car to stand by archie’s side, squinting down at him through the sunlight as archie rolls down the window. 

"i know," archie murmurs dreamily. "isn’t it magnificent?"

jughead rolls his eyes, opening the door for archie and tugging him out of the car with a tight grip on his arm. archie has the mind to take the keys with him. 

"you’re gross," jughead mutters, but there is a blush high on his cheeks. 

"thank you sweetheart," archie says, resting his head on top of jughead’s and settling his elbows on his shoulders. jug sighs, long-suffering, then pats archie’s arm. archie extricates himself from jughead, smiling at the victory of jughead lacing their fingers together. 

archie leans over and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. "love you too," he says, starting an amiable stroll towards the rest stop shops. 

jughead presses his lips into a line to hide a pleased grin. 

his dimples make an appearance anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> will edit later. am only 3 episodes into riverdale. jarchie is purest ship and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> archie is a sap normally. but archie is extra sap when tired. jughead is an exasperated boyfriend who loves extra sap archie.


End file.
